Rapist' Trial
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This is short but one-shot or something about Burton's Trial for his actions against both Mandy and Zoe. Be warned this is rated M for an adult having sex with teen girl even though it's not fully explained.


**This is what after Mr. Burton after the few months of the game or so.**

* * *

Mr. Burton or (Pedophile) or whatever you want to call him. Was at the Bullworth court and his hands were cuffed by hand cuffs.

He did not know why from that day when he was jogging around Bullworth vale at the park and when he entered into one of those Porta-potties which is closed to an edge he was shoved to the edge while still inside.

And he did not know why he got fired from his job and now he is here. The reason for this to happened is because of last night when he saw a familiar girl he have sex with that time a year before Jimmy arrived. He snatched her by the arm and dragged her in his black van and drive into the blue skies factory and parked it. And force her again like he did to her at the gym bathroom and this time taking pictures of her naked.

The victim of this act last night was Zoe Taylor. Yep, she was rape again. By the same man and this is why Zoe stopped hanging out with older men and instead dates Jimmy despite having too many ladies.

"Mr. Burton former gym coach of a school called Bullworth academy turned out to be a rapist pedophile and raped two little minors for reasons: One is you raped a cheerleader when she was 14 as deal if she wants to be a head cheerleader and you stopped when she is aged 16 when you raped another minor who is around her age and raped her again last night." The Judge said. "I would like to bring Jimmy Hopkins on the stand!"

Jimmy obeyed and took a seat beside the judge.

"Hopkins, the last time when you first brought here for a degree murder of Gary smith on purpose but due to a lack of evidence you were lucky that you're a free man. Even if you DID tagged city hall from that day and rescue two inmates from that asylum you don't need to bother clean it up nor any of us do because we have no evidence that you indeed killed smith but you did but still no evidence then you're a free man. The Judge said.

Jimmy still remembered the horrible moment that he indeed killed Gary but he must put his nerves aside to help Zoe to get through of her nightmares of being rape by him.

"Well your honor last year a day before Christmas I saw Burton exit some shop I don't remember what the name of that is but what I remembered is that the shop sells hot comics of girls or, or what the jocks told me about that place that it sells hot comics of girls who are under 17." Jimmy stated. "Well I asked how he was doing then he told me to steal some panties at the girl's dorm." Then he noticed the girls are giving him the small glare.

"Then what is your reason for this act Hopkins?" The Judge asked. "You didn't tell me this when you first brought here of your first trial."

"Because I told my side of the story and Gary's but not others. Well I didn't know what was his true purposed I thought he was doing laundry when I give it to him but not until when I first met Zoe that day." Jimmy said.

"That'll be enough for you Hopkins. I would like to have Mandy Wiles on the stand!" The Judge said.

Jimmy returned to his seat then Mandy sat beside the Judge was she was told to do.

"Mandy Wiles, Burton said that when you were 14 Burton made a deal that if you kept having sex to become a head cheerleader then you accept this offer. Then what is your reason for this deal?"

"Well I have been practice, practice, practice and practice to become a head cheerleader but Burton said I am not one yet…but only if I agree to do a deal with him to become one. It sounds horrible that I am not ready for sex but I don't have enough choice but I have to do it." Mandy said.

"That fucking Burton…" Ted murmured under his breath.

"Then what is the other part of your story so we'll know that this man is indeed a rapist."

"Well when it's 12 AM he told me to meet him in the gym locker rooms and showers I gave him a blowjob every 12 at late at the same place but not until when I turned 15. And we're still doing this deal but what's worse for me it's that he told me to remove my clothes and I have to dance for him naked. And then when I turned 16 it's getting way worse! After I remove my clothes he just fucked me in the ass so hard that I can hardly breathe! But then when I turned 17 it stopped it's over when he thinks I can take a dick he says that now I am a head cheerleader." Mandy said her whole story but she managed to calm down.

"But what else it makes you to calm down from this horrible?" The judge asked again.

"Well I think being a head cheerleader helps me to calm down I think it is…" Mandy respond.

"Well that'll be enough for you and the next but last victim of his actions is Zoe Taylor in the stand please!"

Mandy returned to her seat and Zoe sat beside the judge. And when Mandy returned to her proper seat for the day she give Zoe the nodded hoping it's enough to courage her best lost friend to face her nightmares to be in peace.

"Well Zoe all of us may know that Burton forced you to have sex with but we still need to more of your side of the story." The Judge said.

"Well that, time a year before Jimmy came when I was…"

FLASHPACK

_Zoe was at the club house get some stuff that Mandy left but then a door shut down closed and startle her. She turn around it was Mr. Burton._

_"You look lovely there dear." Burton said with an evil smirk which she didn't noticed._

_"Um…thank you…sir."_

_Then he closed the windows and covered them and locked the doors._

_"What…are you doing?" She asked feeling a bit scared._

_Then he stood right closed to her and slowly but slightly reached to her chest. And starting rubbing it and Zoe can't do anything about it. But what's worse that he slide his hand into her shirt and rubbed her boobs with both of his hands and becomes more erection when she didn't wear a bra. And he shows her big dick and began to rub her belly button with one hand._

_Zoe breath heavily as she realized what's going to happened next-she's going to be raped._

FLASHPACK END

Zoe was in tears as she recalled that and started to break down.

"He rape, me…he…he…he ripped my clothes off and fucked me so hard and forced me into a blowjob so hard. It kept happening to me when it stopped when I got expelled for something I don't know why. But I am a victim! And he's a criminal! Why would I get expel after experiencing of being rape without evidence?!" She broke down into tears.

"Okay if you don't want to tell more then I understand and it's time for the suspect to tell his part of the story." The Judge said.

She returned to her seat and both Jimmy and Mandy are comforting her silently while the trial still continues.

"Mr. Burton they said that you indeed raped both Mandy and Zoe in the past and about last night what's your part of the story of your actions last night?"

FLASHPACK

_Zoe couldn't believe this happening again but this time in a van. And Burton just parked the van at the blue skies factory and with Zoe in her townie outfit Burton become horny that he could see her breast line and her nipples through her shirt._

_Zoe can't get out due to Burton locking the doors and the back and speaking of the back they're having sex at the back of the van._

_"Mr. Burton…please let me go…I promise I'll be your prostitute and a sex slave that you don't need a wife…" Zoe said in fear knowing she's getting raped again._

_"Oh so that's the deal hmm?" He asked with an evil smile._

_"Yes…" She answered._

_Then he dragged her to the back of the van and with Zoe being so scared enough she doesn't need to do anything but having sex with him._

_"C'mon you know the drill."_

_She sighs and lifted up her shirt showing him her big boobs without a bra. He smile and squeeze them so tight._

_"Okay now remove it." Then she did as she was told and now her upper body was expose in front of him._

_"And now suck it." He shows her, his big penis._

_Zoe knelt down and began sucking it and started licking it with her tongue. And Burton forced her head down to his dick and it reach to her throat. After 10 minutes of blowjob it stopped._

_"Now remove everything now." He said._

_Zoe removed her boots and her skirt revealing her panty and she removed it and now she is naked._

_"Good…" Burton said with an evil laugh and then brings out his phone and take, pictures of her._

_And then he (Well you get the picture this is too much for me)_

FLASHPACK END

"And that's my story." Burton said.

"Okay so everything is settled I always want to say this: Mr. Burton was found guilty and was sentence 40 years until the day he dies goodbye everyone and goodnight." The Judge said and bang, his hammer on his desk.

Everyone cheered except for Burton who was now being taken away from the police.

* * *

**As I said you get the picture of the last part of Burton's story because- well you get it don't you?**

**So this is it coz I like to call it quits for a while. Bye!**


End file.
